W101xVJ: Kids
by Buzzthebatgirl
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to do a crossover with Captain Blue Jr. and Luka Alan Smithee as they are both superhero kids.


"School? But I'm smarter than Joe!" protests the freckled pale ginger headed child with the pale yellow t-shirt, pale red sweater vest, light brown shorts, black fingerless gloves and black shoes with white socks.

"I know that Junior, but the law's clear here in Blossom City, kids have to got to go to school" explains Sprocket, her clipboard in hand "I'll get Jasmine to to drop you off, since everyone else is busy on set, get your things ready as you'll be heading off soon"

"Don't I get a say in this?" pouts Junior

"Of course not" retorts Sprocket while she zips up the front of her white dress, which has once again unzipped itself "put that down RIGHT NOW" she screams at a wandering Bianky "that goes over here not there" she points the clueless stage hand to the side ignoring Junior's protests.

Junior sighs to himself, the location film set is a hive of activity with Biankies, Flaties and Clownies of all shapes and sizes running around carrying film equipment, booms, microphones, film canisters and clacker boards. Even Silvia is busy setting up sets as her father oversees the equipment set up. Once again Joe is no where to be seen, but it's early in the morning and he does't surface from the main trailer until at least the afternoon.

A red haired girl with short pigtails, sunglasses on her head, a pale yellow long sleeved blouse and a green skirt and red sneakers sneaks up behind Junior and ruffles his hair.

"Hey" he snarls swatting her hands away

"Hey to you too Kid" laughs the girl

"I'm not a kid Jasmine" pouts Junior

"Well if you're not a kid then why did you forget you bag as usual?" laughs Jasmine as she hands Junior a small rucksack

"I didn't forget it...cos I knew you'd remember it" smirks Junior as he slings the bag over his shoulder

"You two, get going already" shouts Sprocket

"She's bossy as always" retorts Jasmine "OKAY AUNTY SPROCKET - LATER" shouts Jasmine ushering Junior off the set.

"THIS is Blossom Elementary? It's bigger than the Girl's school I have to go to" remarks Jasmine, "well good luck Junior, I'll see you at four, right back here you hear"

"Sure, later Jazzy" Junior fist bumps Jasmine and pulling away they make the Viewtiful finger sign at each other

"Later Junior!" she waves as she walks away, leaving Junior alone in the large forecourt .

Junior walks past the large statue of a Professor that is in the center of the central court, he must be famous to have such a statue in this school, Junior thinks.

The other kids are playing football and hanging out and chatting in their little clicks. I wouldn't bother them, Junior thinks to himself, we wouldn't be here long enough anyway.

Junior opens the letter given to him by Sprocket earlier, it contains a map, a cover letter for the teachers and a note stating the room his first classes will be in.

Junior gasps in awe as he walks in the large front doors, this building is way bigger than he expected it to be.

Now where was his first class again? Junior checks his note and starts wandering around the corridors trying to find his class. Junior isn't looking where he's going and bmps into another kid while turning the corner

"Watch where you're going" snaps the kid as he pouts while rubbing his nose

This kid seems like the kinda boy that doesn't take any crap from anyone even if his has the sweetest looking freckled face. His big blue eyes are slightly hidden by his ruffled strawberry blonde hair, held in place with his aviator's cap which has a pair of goggles on top. The kid wears the longest blue, red and white striped scarf that Junior has ever seen. He also wears a three quarter long t-shirt under his dungarees and black boots.

"Oh jees, I'm so-"

"Whatcha got there?" The kid snaps up the map from Junior's hand

"Hey give that-"

"Oh! You're in my class, come on you're gonna be late" the kid grabs Junior's arm and dashes down the corridor dragging him

"I'm perfectly capable of walking there myself" exclaims Junior

"But we're here now" boasts the kid releasing his grip "come on before everyone nabs the seats in the back"

Junior gingerly follows the kid into the classroom where so far it's just the two of them and the teacher standing at his desk preparing his notes.

"Hey Mr. Wedgewood!" the kid greets

The teacher barely looks up, "Luka, you're early...for once"

"Meh-" retorts Luka as he pulls back the chair in his favourite desk at the back of the room and sits on it resting his feet on the desk "-besides someone's gonna show the new kid around"

"New kid?" asks Mr. Wedgewood, finally looking up from his papers.

Mr. Will Wedgewood, or just Will to his friends, wears the thickest black glasses you've ever seen on a man, his blonde hair is neatly gelled from the left side over the top of his head. He wears a red sweater vest over his white shirt and tie and black plain trousers and glossy black shoes.

"Ah come in young lad" Will invites Junior into the room "and you are?"

"J-J-Junior" stammers Junior nervously walking up to Will's desk and hands him the cover letter

"Don't be shy boy, I wouldn't eat you" laughs Will taking the paper from Junior's shaking hands and reads it "hmmm...Blue Junior...didn't know Blue had family..." Will mutters to himself as Junior nervously takes a seat at a desk a row above Luka

"Your name is Blue?" mocks Luka

"Blue Junior, yes" states Junior

"I have a friend called Blue" laughs Luka rubbing his nose

"Luka, not here" snaps Will

"Whaaaaaat can't I have any fun?"

"You know well why not here"

Junior is a little lost but those two seem to have a language of their own as they glare at each other ignoring his presence.

Will turns back to his papers and gathers them all together just as the bell for class rings and the other kids herd into the classroom.

The day is just like every other school day Junior has ever attended. He excels at all the work, it's barely even a challenge for him anymore, Mathematics especially. He's always secretly loved those sums. Those quick callulations have helped him out both in and out of the classroom many many times.

About midday, Will weirdly seems on edge. He keeps looking out the window on the door as if expecting someone or something to arrive and he keeps looking at something on his desk that's out of sight to the children.

The classroom door opens and another teacher walks in.

"Ah Mr. Lee, finally you're here" Will lays out his papers and grabs something small from the desk "Class this is Mr. Lee, he'll be in charge during my short absence"

"Hi Mr. Lee" the children chant as the new teacher waves

Will stares at Luka who nods, "Luka, come on"

Luka leaves his desk and exits the room with Will

"What was all that about?" Junior whispers to the kids next to him

"Oh that happens from time to time" responds the kid "Mr. Wedgewood and Luka often do that, you get used to it"

"Weird school" sighs Junior

The class continues as before, with the mathematics continuing as before. That is until a loud crash comes from outside. Despite Mr. Lee's protest all the kids run to the window to watch

Outside is a battle between a large robot with squat legs and really, really big hands. It has armour plating covering it's shoulders and out of its flat head runs a cable that connects to it's over powered arms. It's rampage is being stalled by two costumed heroes. One is clad in red with blonde hair and a trailing pink scarf and the second smaller one has a cap and steampunk style googles and a long white, red and blue scarf. Both are wearing black masks on their faces that cover their eyes.

One hero in particular stands out to Junior

"Joe?" questions Junior

Junior scans the area for Silvia and the Viewtiful Camera required for Joe to transform in the real world. Junior knows he's capable of Henshin here, something about being born in Movie World makes it possible, but Joe needs the assistance of the camera being on him. Something that frustrates Joe to no end.

"It's Wonder Red!" exclaim the children and cheer

"Wonder Red? Who's Wonder Red?" asks Junior

"Wow have you been living under a rock kid? He's the leader of the Wonderful 101" responds a kid

"The greatest hero ever!" shouts another

"Oh it's Wonder Googles too! Go Googles Go!" cheers a girl

The two heroes continue their fight ignorant to the class watching and cheering them on, one child takes out a notebook and looks up the robot. Junior leans it and reads the page

"Diedough-Goo, 13.5 meters tall, 307 tons, danger quotient 60%" Junior reads "but there's only two of them and that thing is huge!"

"One now" corrects one of the children at the window

Junior dashes to the window and sees that the one the kids call Wonder Red has his smaller ally who is clearly taken a bad hit, slung over his shoulder while he attempts to defend himself against the juggernaut of a robot attempting to stomp him.

Junior knows he has to help them somehow, but he can't just henshin in the classroom, last time he did that he got expelled and that didn't go down well with his family.

Looking quickly around the room Junior spots a smoke detector, and quickly hits it with one of his yo-yos. The detector sets off an alarm and sprinkles water in the classroom.

"Now how did that...? Come on class lets get out of here" commands Mr. Lee, grabbing his notes and opening the door.

The kids scramble out the door and Junior uses the confusion to dash down the opposite corridor towards the exit closest to the robot battle.

Kicking the door open, he grabs both his V Yo-Yos and transforms into his blue superhero suit complete with blue helmet complete with green visor, preparing himself for the danger he's about to face. Of course this would be useful if actually knew his way around, but Junior is totally lost and has no idea where to go.

Hearing something heavy stomping in the distance Junior dashes in the direction, hopefully there will be someone left to help by the time he gets there.

Red is struggling to hold his own against the juggernaut that is the Diedough-Goo. His punches seem to bounce off the robot's thick armour as it swings it's giant arms attempting to swat him away like a fly. Red leaps out of the way, carefully not to let Googles slip from his grip. The little hero has done well so far, but he just isn't ready for something like this.

Heck, Red isn't even sure he's ready to take on something this big without the support of his team, but it's not like he has a choice, his communicator to the Virgin Victory hasn't been working, something must be interfering with the signal and what a bad time for that to happen. The only thing that has worked today has been the custom blocks in his Shinogane Drive chest piece and boy is he glad for that to continue to function. The slow down effect of Hero Time is what has allowed him to avoid blow after blow in this battle, but he can't keep dodging punches like this, Red knows he has to attack this thing to take it out.

Out of nowhere zips two bullets smacking the robot hard in the back of the leg causing it to stagger and wobble, Red takes this opportunity to punch the robot with his Vulcan Knuckles, causing it to fall over backwards and crash onto the ground with a loud thunk.

"Thanks for the assist Green" Red calls out, taking a moment to catch his breath

"Green? I'm not green, I'm clearly dressed in blue" responds Junior as he races closer

"My apologies little hero" continues Red as he takes in this little hero now joining him in battle

"It's Junior, Captain Blue Junior" boasts Junior, posing with his Yo-Yos ready to shoot again

"I am Wonder Red of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, and this-" Red motions to Googles who moans slightly "-is Wonder Googles"

"Hmmm...no big title for me?" mumbles Goggles as he wakes up slightly rubbing his head.

"Luka?" questions Junior

"No idea who you are talking about" mutters Googles

"Yeah you look sorta like-"

Red picks up Junior and dashes to safety as the robot staggers to it's feet. He places Googles down on the ground and crouches down so he's at eye level with Junior.

"I don't know why the wondermask's facial recognition scramble isn't working on you, but never call any of us by our true names while are masks are on, anyone could hear" Red explains firmly to Junior.

Junior gasps in amazement as he works out Red's identity, the hair might be different, but that's his teacher all right, and he nods agreeing with Red. Back home is different, everyone knew and was happy to greet Junior like a true hero, but things must work differently in these big cities.

"RED!" screams Goggles as he struggles using his goggle lasers to hold back the giant robot.

Red quickly turns on the spot and leaps into action and racing toward the Diedough-Goo his fists ready to strike it "aim for it's neck Goggles!"

"It has a neck?"

"Do it!"

Goggles does what he's told and aims his goggle lasers at what could only be classified as the robot's neck, Red leaps high and launches a flying uppercut at the area Goggles aims at. The combination of both attacks causes a large crack to appear in the Diedough-Goo's armour, the robot stumbles backwards as Red lands on the ground.

Junior turns to Googles and they nod at each other before unleashing their attacks right at the exposted chest piece of the robot. Goggle's lasers rip through the robot plating and Junior's yo-yo's smash though the exposted boards and circuit.

It doesn't take long for the two boys to have ripped a hole in the center of the Diedough-Goo's chest.

The robot stumbles forward and Red adds to the damage by landing a flurry of blows into the exposed chest stopping only when he has come out it's back, causing the robot to crackle and spark all over.

Junior and Googles grin and high five each other, obvious to the damaged DieDough-Goo dangerously leaning over them.

"GOOGLES!" roars Red, too far away to reach the boys in time.

Googles and Junior glance up seconds before the Diedough-Goo is about to flatten them. Junior grabs Googles with his right hand and using his left aims a yo-yo at a nearby tree, wrapping the yo-yo around the trunk, and with a sharp pull on the string pulls them both out of the shadow of the defeated robot seconds before it lands with a deafening clang.

"Nice job, you boys alright?" asks Red as the Diedough-Goo's remains teleport away.

"Where did it go?" asks a puzzled Junior

"Oh that? Possibly back to the Kahkoo-Regah, we're never quite sure" Red states as he helps the boys to their feet "all that matters is that no one was hurt"

"Hey what about me? It hit me" pouts Googles

"Comes with the work" laughs Red as he checks Googles over for injuries "looks like you got off lightly this time"

Junior undoes his henshin and returns to his normal clothes and clips his yo-yo's back into his belt clips. Red and Googles stare in amazement

"How can you do that?" asks a bewildered Googles

"Oh this, easy enough, can't you change back at will?" asks Junior

Red laughs "our civilan clothes are destroyed during our transformation, such is the downside of being a Wonderful One" shrugs Red

"Not just destroyed - burnt" adds Googles angrily

"Come on Googles, let's get changed before heading back, you know how odd Mr. Lee gets" remarks Red, "Junior we'll see you back in class, go on before anyone goes looking for you"

"Okay, later guys!" waves Junior as he races back to the school.

Jasmine waits in the courtyard reading a manga while waiting for Junior to arrive. It feels like every child has left, but Junior still hasn't come out of the school and Jasmine is getting a little worried. Finally Junior comes out the large front door laughing with Luka. Upon seeing Jasmine Junior says his goodbyes to Luka and races towards Jasmine

"Sorry if I was late" pants Junior

"It's fine" Jasmine smiles as Luka waves goodbye to Junior once more "seems you made a friend for once, you can tell me about it on the way back to the set"

"Sure thing, but you'll never believe it all" laughs Junior as they set of together.


End file.
